Complicated Tales
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Some short little drabbles I've written about Chibs and my character Hannah from my stories It's Complicated and It's not that Complicated. Some of the stories are sad some are happy and some may be a little smutty. None of the drabbles are really related to one another. Please enjoy them. Though I'd suggest at least reading it's complicated first. Chibs/oc
1. Special One

Hannah hated the clubhouse. Well actually she didn't hate the clubhouse she just hated all the girls that always seemed to be hanging around day and night.

At almost fifteen years old it was very easy to compare herself to these women. She felt guilty for doing so. After all her Aunt Gemma had always called the girls half bright sluts and that was when her aunt was in a good mood.

Puberty had been kind to Hannah. Her breasts stuck out quite clearly against her small frame as did her hips.

The boys at school had certainly taken notice. The one person she wanted to notice though seemed to be oblivious to the changes in her body.

Hannah knew that her little crush on Chibs was stupid and extremely pointless. To Chibs she would always be the little girl who was dropped off on TM Autos doorstep by her poor excuse of a father.

Chibs might call her love, but it was always _little _love.

She rolled her eyes knowing that if she didn't get this done and over with then her aunt would kill her.

Her school counselor had thrown Hannah into drama club at school. The action was meant to break Hannah out of her shell.

It had seemingly worked. Hannah had gotten the lead in her schools full-length production of Pride and Prejudice. It was a big deal given that it was quite a serious play for a bunch of middle schoolers.

Aunt Gemma was of course very excited for this. She believed that she should encourage Hannah in this after all Hannah was so quiet and far too shy.

Gemma hoped that the play could give Hannah a much needed sense of confidence.

Gemma had forced Hannah to invite all the boys in the club to come see her preform her role as Elizabeth Bennet.

Hannah had already given and invitation to everyone but Chibs.

She felt embarrassed to invite him even if he had become a best friend to her. He had been her first friend and he remained her dearest friend.

Hannah was sure that Chibs had better things to do with his time than come watch a bunch of middle schoolers wreck an act of a Jane Austen novel.

She made her way into the clubhouse rolling her eyes as she spotted Chibs sitting at the bar. He had some very well endowed scantily clad blonde hanging off of him, _great._

The clubhouse wasn't that busy though the music was turned up and a few of the guys had already started drinking.

A smile appeared on Chibs' face as he spotted Hannah. "Hey there little love. I wouldn't do my homework ere. It's a bit loud right now."

Hannah usually did her homework in the clubhouse during the afternoon, but a few visiting nomads had turned the clubhouse into a party scene quite early in the day.

Hannah shook her head ignoring the blonde croweaters glare as she walked over to Chibs. She tried to hide her slight sense of jealously as she spoke. "I'm not here to do that."

She paused her cheeks flushing. She wished that the croweater would quit running her hand along Chibs' thigh as she sat beside him on a barstool.

Hannah spoke wanting to get this done and over with. The less time she had to stare at Chibs and the blonde the better. "I wanted to invite you to a play that the school is holding starting next week. It's going on all week at seven in the schools auditorium. It's Pride and Prejudice...I got the lead."

"Aye Elizabeth Bennet is a good role fer ya little love." Chibs blurted out pride clear in his voice.

"You don't have to come if you don't want...Like I said though it's at seven pm." Hannah replied feeling dumb for adding on the pm part. Of course it was seven at night.

She turned to leave no longer able to stand watching the blonde hang on to Chibs.

She was surprised as Chibs spoke up. 'At seven starting Monday?"

"Yeah." Hannah blurted out as she left. She doubted he would come. He had better things to do.

Hannah was surprised come Monday night when she walked out on to the stage in her green regency gown to say her first line, that right in the front row with a bouquet of white roses in hand was Chibs Telford.

And he would come see Hannah each night that the play ran bringing a bouquet of flowers for her each night. Each night he would tell her how wonderful she was no matter how terrible the play had actually been.

It was then that Hannah realized no croweater meant more to Chibs than his little love Hannah.


	2. Hey Jealousy

Chibs felt pure irritation take over at the sound of a light feminine laugh. Usually he loved the sound of Hannah's laugh.

However he wasn't very fond of it when it was directed at the young prospect that was currently flirting with Hannah.

Chibs' little love sure had come a long way in the past few years. Hannah was almost seventeen now and was slowly growing into a beautiful young woman. She had become witty, talkative, intelligent (well she'd always been intelligent), and comfortable in her own skin.

Her freckles had become obvious during the summer and now stood out on her pale cheeks. Her dark hair was so long that it almost reached her bottom. Her body had filled out a bit more giving her a little bit of a womanly shape.

Chibs didn't approve of the shorts she was wearing. The little black shorts showed far too much skin and the tight tank top she was wearing was too low cut even though she did have an old green boy scout button up shirt she'd bought at a thrift shop over it.

She loved the stupid boy scout top, it still had numerous badges across it. She had been in the girl scouts for a short while when she'd been a little girl back when her family had lived in Alabama for about a month. She had been thoroughly unimpressed with the girl scouts.

She wanted to learn how to set up a tent, start a fire, and go fishing. She had been disappointed that all she'd learned in the girls scouts was to sew, bake, and camp in a dull old cabin.

Chibs looked up from the bike he was fixing his eyes narrowing as Hannah reached up tucking one of the prospects shoulder length dark locks behind his ear.

The two had been flirting since the prospect had shown up earlier this month. It was puppy love.

Well it was puppy love on Hannah's half at least. Chibs didn't trust the prospect, never mind the fact that Chibs was the kid's sponsor.

Chibs knew how men that age thought. He had been twenty years old once. Twenty year old men were only interested in one thing; getting their dicks wet.

And there was no way in hell Chibs was going to allow that to happen with Hannah.

The prospect's name was Jake. Chibs was beginning to really hate that name.

Jake was young and quite fit. He had cool blue eyes and a permanent smirk. Colorful dragon tattoos covered his upper arms. Chibs thought that the dragons looked wonky and crosseyed...though honestly they didn't.

Chibs could see how a girl would melt over a boy like that. That's just what Jake was a little boy who wasn't mature enough for Hannah.

Chibs didn't think Jake was worthy of a girl like Hannah.

Chibs had of course known that if Hannah didn't get accepted into a good college that she would find herself more than likely becoming an old lady.

Chibs didn't want her to be this idiot prospect's old lady though. The kid wasn't right for Hannah.

Hannah deserved someone perfect. Someone who would understand her past and appreciate just how smart she really was. She needed someone who laughed at her somewhat mean jokes (she'd always had a mean sense of humor). She needed someone who appreciated her artistic talents.

Hannah needed somebody who could read her moods. She deserved someone who knew how to make her smile when she was down.

She needed someone who would protect her. She deserved someone who knew that she should be treated like a queen.

In other words Chibs thought she deserved someone like him. Chibs frowned down at the bike's busted muffler as he realized how ridiculous that sounded.

His feelings for Hannah had changed over the past few years as he'd seen her grow into a confident bubbly young woman.

He didn't know how to describe how he felt about her. It wasn't a crush...nope not that. He refused to admit to that.

She was the one who had a schoolgirl crush on him. He didn't have a crush on a seventeen year old girl who probably saw him as nothing more than her best friend.

They were just friends and it would have to stay that way. He had been her first and at times only friend.

Feeling anything more for her would backfire and then things would never be the same.

A girl like Hannah didn't need someone like him, Chibs knew this. He was nuts for even thinking about what could be.

She was too young for him. She had a full life ahead of her. A life that would more than likely be far away from Charming and samcro.

As soon as Hannah went off to college things would change. Her little crush on Chibs would disappear when she met a deserving man. And Chibs knew that whatever he felt for her would fade.

He was just feeling over protective he told himself. He had known her for so long. Of course his feelings towards her were all jumbled.

Hannah was something special. Chibs understood this.

She was important to him and he just wanted the best for her.

He glared up at the prospect again feeling his blood boil as Jake leaned in a little too close to Hannah. Jake was giving her the kind of smile Chibs usually gave croweaters.

Chibs spoke up his voice harsh. "Prospect aren't ya supposed ta be workin on that Mustang?"

Jake pulled far away from Hannah his eyes growing wide. "Uh...I'm..I'm on break...Bobby said it was cool."

"Well I'm sayin it aint. Bobby aint yer sponsor I am." Chibs barked at him satisfied as the _boy _backed far away from Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes annoyed as Jake went back to the garage his tail between his legs so to speak.

She walked back towards the office completely oblvious to the reasoning behind Chibs' mood.

Chibs glanced at Jake as the boy watched Hannah disappear into the office.

Chibs quickly made the decision to get rid of Jake one way or another. The boy just wasn't going to cut it.

Jake only lasted two more weeks before Chibs' constant sour mood and tasks finally became too much.

After that Jake wasn't a problem.

Nope it wasn't jealousy at all.


End file.
